Child of Legacy
by AccessBlade
Summary: Even after the defeat of Kronos, Apophis, and Gaea, the world still finds itself endangered by a mysterious organization that threatens the very equilibrium of the known universe. Now a daughter of Athena with a complicated lineage has to go on a journey to fix the latest mess. Let the journey to save the known universe begin! Project X Zone/KC/PJatO.


**Prologue 0 - Child of Legacy **

Kara Kinomoto could almost believe that her life was trouble free as she absentmindedly smoothed out the black fabric of her skirt. She was currently sitting on a bench, eating a chocolate ice cream crepe that she had purchased earlier and savoring her snack like an ordinary school girl who needed sugar after a long day of school.

That statement couldn't be any further from the truth and the throbbing of the scars on her body could attest to that.

Ever since she had broken out of the laboratory she was kept captive in until over a week ago, she had been on the run from Cthulhu (that wasn't his actual name, but Kara found it eerily appropriate) and his blood thirsty desire to rip her limb from limb. Their encounters were getting more and more frequent and their clashes more and more destructive.

Their last few encounters with each other had resulted in at least three or more blocks being completely destroyed. In four different parts of the city.

No one had died yet, but at the rate things were escalating it would only be a matter of time before there would be casualties. Even though Cthulhu was focused on her and her alone, his attacks tended to hit her surroundings and sometimes those surroundings exploded. And unfortunately, people tended to get caught in the explosions.

Bringing Cthulhu into a crowded and busy city like Tokyo was probably up there with one of her dumber decisions in life, but Kara was... she had no idea. She had been imprisoned for what was probably months and now she was on the run from an abomination that had been made with the intention of tracking down and killing those who were considered _unnatural_ by human standards.

Basically anything that wasn't human at all or not entirely human. And being a Demigod- a union between human and Goddess- put her in that category.

But no matter how many times Kara slashed at Cthulhu with her lance or bombarded him with Egyptian spells, the best she could manage was to delay him before he got back right up and continued chasing her.

Right now she was on a reprieve and nursing her wounds before their next encounter. She had already grabbed a meal from McDonald's but was devouring the crepe and other foods she could get her hands on. Fighting and using spells tended to make her hungry and it would suck if passing out from hunger and exhaustion was what got her killed.

The thought of letting Cthulhu kill her and get it over with had crossed her mind, but she dispelled the thought as soon as it had appeared. She was the daughter of the Warrior Goddess Athena and she would be damned if she ran up to the creature and willingly allowed it to kill her. Not when she hadn't used up every trick in her sleeve yet.

And not when her death would only do more harm than good. Cthulhu would only move onto a different target and she had no doubt that her own friends would have a couple things to say to her for dying; between Walt/Anubis and Nico, they could probably come up with something.

_No_, Kara thought grimly. If she was going to die, then she was going to die as a warrior with her honour intact and not a sniveling coward who would try and bargain for her life in the face of a killing machine that had no intention of sparing her.

Just as she finished eating her crepe and was about to grab another one, the crowd around her suddenly exploded into screams and started running out of the Roppongi district. Out of instinct, Kara jumped onto the bench to avoid the stampede of people that was now running in the opposite direction from... whatever was scaring them. She immediately whipped out Aurion, her lance that often took on the form of a pink butterfly hair clip when she wasn't using it.

Kara figured that the crowd would be too busy screaming and panicking to notice that she was wielding whatever the mist was making them see.

Stormy grey eyes scanned the area, expecting to see her old nemesis being the one causing the uproar. Screaming crowds and stampedes were the usual signs of Cthulhu being in the area because even though they couldn't really see his true form as an Eldritch Abomination, the mortals often mistook him for an elephant or any other vicious animal you would not want be within twenty feet of.

Cthulhu was nowhere in sight, but Kara soon spotted what was the source of the panic.

Stumbling and shambling down the streets were the grotesque forms of what were once real people. Rotting skin tinged grey, milky film white eyes that weren't really seeing, and the shiver inducing moans that rattled from their throats as they dragged their feet?

They couldn't be anything but _zombies, _especially considering that several of them were snacking on something that was sprawled on the ground. All Kara could make out were a pair of legs and red liquid oozing onto the the pavement. Probably someone who wasn't able to get away in time and judging by how the some of the zombies were clumsily ambling towards her, they were still hungry.

Kara was not going to delude herself into thinking that zombies only existed in video games and television. She had read the reports on Raccoon City and Willamette after all and as hard as they tried, the US Government could not completely cover up their failings in regards to both incidents as there were people out there determined to let the truth be known.

Seeing that most of the crowd had been smart enough to get away from the flesh eating monsters, Kara raced towards them with her lance at the ready. As exhausted as she was from having to fend off her latest archenemy, she still had enough strength to take down literal brain dead beings that found humans or any other living creature a delicacy and acted on instinct of eating said delicacy.

"It's times like these that make me wish I was normal." Kara muttered as she brought the blade of her lance down on one of the zombie's heads before pivoting on her foot to dispatch two other zombies trying to grab her. Within two minutes she had killed all of them for good and stabbed their victim in the head to make sure that he wouldn't be getting up.

Then she lit the bodies on fire to dispose of the toxic bodies.

"Now what?" Kara highly doubted that there were just five zombies wandering around the streets of Roppongi, but she didn't exactly feel up to the task of patrolling the area and dispatching every undead being she came across.

At the same time though, it grated against everything Kara stood for to not do anything about it. What kind of person would she be if she let these bioweapons wander all of Tokyo infecting the masses? Japan may have been smaller in comparison to countries in the Northern American continent and Russia, but Tokyo was a highly populated city and... Kara didn't even want to think about it.

Kara sighed as she raced in the direction that the zombies had come from.

A demigod's job was never done.

* * *

I honestly have no idea how this idea came about. I've been re-reading the Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicle series as well as playing Project X Zone and then... this.

Kara Kinomoto is a character of my own making. Her background will be revealed more as the story progresses, but for how you'll just have to deal with this short beginning. I know the prologue doesn't make sense... though it will if you played Project X Zone.

Anyways, don't forget to review~!


End file.
